


Thirteen

by poeticjvstice (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Degradation, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Name Calling, Overstimulation, Ryden, Ryden Smut, Safeword Use, Smut, Starts off intense, Toys, dom!Ryan, gets softer i promise, its all consensual though, male x male, some cnc, sub!Brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/poeticjvstice
Summary: Ryan's always put up with Brendon's antics. However, when he tries to pull a stunt at a party, he finally has enough.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic haha  
> basically i wanted to write a smut fic. but. it turned into something a lot softer and im actually SUPER proud!  
> has some implied cnc elements, but it's very light.  
> i really hope you enjoy!

Ryan couldn’t quite recall how he was now locked in a closet with his pretty little thing, who was now practically begging to have his face-fucked, but by God, it definitely pissed him off.

“Brendon,  _ Brendon,  _ stop that.” He hissed through closed teeth as his sub’s plump lips greedily press kisses down his neck.

“Sir, please,” Was his only response as he moved to get down on his knees, quick hands working on Ryan’s belt. Once he felt Brendon undoing his belt, he had thoroughly had enough.

“I said to stop, slut,” Ryan said lowly, grabbing a handful of Brendon’s dark hair and pulling him up from his knees. Fear filled eyes didn’t dare meet his gaze. “Baby, what did I say about following directions?” He cooed, letting go of his hair so he could fix his belt, keeping his dark eyes on the boy.

“You said that I need to be a good boy and follow them,” Brendon mumbled, teeth toying with his bottom lip as uncertain eyes flickered up to meet his master’s. Ryan smirked, hand reaching up to carefully run a finger over his jaw, moving down to lightly trace his Adam’s apple. Without warning, Ryan’s strong hand held his jaw in a tight grip, forcing him to look directly at him, smirking at the fear he had in his eyes. “‘M sorry Sir! I was just being needy, I’m sorry,” which only caused a laugh from Ryan, who now was bringing Brendon closer by his jaw, craning his neck so his lips ghosted over his ear.

“You’re lucky we’re at your parents’.” With a kiss, he let him go, turning to the door and fixing his own hair, straightening his collar. “Fix yourself up, lover. You look like a whore,” he smirked, then opening the door.

Ryan was confident that he had control over Brendon, there was no doubt about it. But sometimes… sometimes his boy just got out of hand! And he hated punishing Brendon of course. He hated his crying and begging and how he  _ promises _ that he’s learned his lesson. Ryan didn’t consider himself a masochist, but he just liked to see his precious B cry a bit. Just a bit; he was careful not to overdo it.

“Brendon, tell your dad I said bye. I’m going to bring the car around.” The two were attending the yearly Urie Christmas party, which was always a treat. Ryan bid farewell to Grace and the rest of the Urie clan before disappearing outside. 

He walked out to their car which was parked in the next street over; they came late and by then, the entire family had already shown up. Brendon made a small, snarky comment to Ryan about how they should’ve gotten there sooner and that it was his fault that they were late. That’s when the attitude started. Brendon wasn’t a brat. He used to be, but that was long before Ryan. When Ryan came along, he learned subordinance and how to respect the person that owns him. He’s pretty much been a saint ever since, except for tonight. It would’ve happened eventually, but it hurt Ryan’s ego. Was he not a good enough master? Did he need to be stricter? Hell, was Brendon acting out for a  _ reason? _ He hoped not.

Ryan brought the car to the front of the Urie’s, impatiently waiting for his social butterfly to stop yapping and get in the damn car. Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he saw Brendon walk out with his sister. They seemed to be talking about something that Ryan automatically assumed was unimportant. He knew that he shouldn’t think that way, but he was angry. He sighed, honking the horn until he watched the pair hug, Brendon then jogging out to the car.

“What the fuck was that for? I was talking to her about something important,” Brendon muttered as he pulled the seatbelt across his body.

“One,” Ryan sighed, acting unamused as he pulled away from the house.

“Ryan, stop fucking counting. I’m talking to you!” He snapped back, narrowing his eyes. “Stop doing that. I’m not fucking scared of this little counting game. What’re you gonna do? Spank me? Fucking try.”

“Four.” Ryan was shocked that Brendon responded that way. Usually, he was meek and rarely raised his voice, let alone at Ryan. “Not gonna spank you,” He exhaled as he turned onto the freeway.

“Then what, Ryan? ‘Cause I’m obviously real fuckin’ scared. Is this because I tried to suck your dick? Jesus Christ, you’re mad ‘cause I wanted to suck you off. You’re fucking weird.” Brendon was upset about something else, Ryan could tell. But that wasn’t an excuse.

“Six. Do you want to talk like a big boy, B? Or are you going to throw yourself some more?” Ryan taunted, knowing how much that’ll rile his boy up.

Thankfully for Brendon, they didn’t live too far away from his parents. However, by the time they were parked, Ryan was up to twelve. He refused to explain the counting until they were up in their bedroom. By that time, Brendon was giving him the silent treatment.

“Why’re you upset with me, Bren?” He exhaled, as he unbuttoned his dress shirt, tossing it to the floor. Brendon huffed quietly, pouting and turning in the other direction. “I don’t want to punish you when you’re upset.” Ryan did his best to get through to him, but Brendon was just in a mood. “Fine. Lay on the bed,” He said nonchalantly, though Brendon both knew and took it as a demand. Even when he was being a brat, Brendon was smart enough to listen.

Ryan got up, slowly wandering to their closet. It was all intentionally, he did it to make Brendon squirm. “I’m not going to spank you. You enjoy those too much,” He exhaled finally as he reached for their toy box that was hidden up in the closet. “We were up to twelve, yes?” He asked, knowing the answer as he turned, setting the box down on the bed as he rifled through it. “Every number is it’s own ten minutes. I hope it was worth it, lover, because you’re going to have this strapped to your cock for one-hundred and twenty.” He growled, smirking as he pulled the vibe from the box.

“Wait, Ry--”

“Thirteen.”

“Sorry, Master, I mean.” Brendon forgot that he wasn’t allowed to call him that when he was being punished. “Mercy, please. I-I didn’t know! I didn’t, I promise I’ll be good,” He started to blabber on, voice trembling as Ryan also retrieved the cuffs.

“On your stomach.” He never raised his voice; he never had to. He had Brendon wrapped around his finger, even when he thought it was appropriate to disobey.

“O-Okay, Sir…” The sub whimpered, rolling onto his stomach just as he was asked to. Without warning, he felt Ryan’s iron tight grip on his wrists, then feeling the cold metal of the cuffs. 

“Usually I’d trust you not to take it off, but it’s clear that you think so little of me that you’ll disobey me.” Ryan sighed, shaking his head. He was disappointed. “Thought I trained you better, Brendon…” He trailed off, running a finger down his back before flipping him over. Despite Brendon’s pleading and squirming, he strapped the vibe on successfully.

“Sir! Master, Master  _ please _ I’ll do anything--”

“Shut your mouth. You have two hours. I don’t care how much you come or how much you cry, it’s going to be on until those two hours are over.” Ryan rolled his eyes at the way that Brendon started to cry. It was pathetic and it only made him want to do more. “No crocodile tears, my love.” He exhaled as he turned the vibe on. Brendon was already hard to begin with, so Ryan thought that he’d stay and watch his first orgasm. Unfortunately, he didn’t think Brendon would be so loud. 

"Really?" Ryan asked, rolling his eyes. Brendon’s always been vocal, so Ryan knew to expect it. But the way he was screaming and crying for help definitely didn’t sound good to the neighbors. “Shame, I thought I was going to be able to listen to your pretty noises,” Ryan said with a shrug as he picked up the ball gag. Brendon instinctively shut his mouth, causing his dom to only laugh. After two years of being together, you’d think that Brendon would’ve gotten it through his skull that Ryan had the power here. 

“Open.” He demanded, smiling when he saw Brendon shake his head. They’ve played this game before, so he wasn’t sure what his pathetic boy was thinking. Using his thumb and forefinger, he pinched Brendon’s noise, counting in his head. He knew that Brendon had to breathe and to do that he needed to open his mouth. Before he even hit twenty seconds, Brendon tried to suck in a breath. He was sneaky and quick, but Ryan was quicker. He got the ball gag into his mouth, fastening it.

He watched for a few more minutes, enjoying the way Brendon’s body convulsed as he tried to get away from the persistent stimulation. Soon enough, he came, and Ryan was right there to mock him.

“So soon? Bunny, I know you’re pathetic, but it’s only been five minutes! I thought your little cock would be able to stand more.” He cooed sweetly, petting his cheek. “I’ll be back in about two hours, okay? You better not move from this bed, B. I’m trusting you.” He said lightheartedly as he pressed a kiss against his sweaty forehead. “And B? Just call me if you need me.” He laughed, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Ryan’s a sadist, sure. But hearing his lover of two years squirm? He could hear the bed moving upstairs, the way that Brendon’s body shook it. He could also hear his muffled moans, despite him being gagged.

He checked the time on his phone, letting out a groan when he realized it had barely been forty minutes. It was only forty minutes and Ryan was already feeling guilty. 

Ryan had a hard time following through with punishments. Brendon’s whining and begging got to him, even when he denied it. But to think that his poor boy had over an hour left? He could hear him from downstairs! 

“Fuck me.” He exhaled, biting his lip as he set his phone down. No, he had to follow through. Brendon needed to learn! This disobedience wasn’t an isolated incident, he’d been slowly getting bolder over the past few weeks.

And then Ryan heard him let out a sob.

Ryan was up the stairs in record-breaking time, frantically climbing on top of Brendon, pulling the vibe off, then the gag.

Brendon blinked, visibly confused. Sure, Brendon wasn’t having the time of his life, but this was all apart of their dynamic.

“Baby, I didn’t safeword.” And he  _ knew  _ it hadn’t been two hours. Despite being gagged, they’d worked out a system. If he couldn’t speak, he’d tap Ryan’s leg three times. If he was gagged  _ and _ Ryan wasn’t in the room, he pressed the bell that they kept on the bedside table. 

“I-I know. I know, fuck.” He exhaled, shaking his head as he pulled Brendon into his lap. His shaky hands moved to undo his cuffs, despite Brendon’s protests. He didn’t know what was going on!

“Ry, is there something wrong?” Maybe something came up and they had to leave! Well, he’d go with that, but Ryan was just holding him in his lap, rocking him slightly. For having tear-stained cheeks, Brendon seemed to have taken the punishment a lot better than Ryan did.

“No. No, fuck, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t do that to you. Hearing you sob and stuff, ‘s too much. Especially knowing that you’re upset with me already, I just couldn’t.”

“But I didn’t--”

“Rob Zombie. There, okay? I safeworded. We’re done.” They both decided that Rob Zombie was decidedly unsexy enough.

Brendon took a deep breath, nodding as he wrapped his arms around Ryan. Fuck, if he knew that the punishment would’ve upset him so much, he wouldn’t have suggested it all those weeks ago. 

Brendon was the one in control, always. Ryan only played the part. In the end, he decided what they did and didn’t do. He decided the scenes, he decided the punishments. He took Ryan’s input into consideration, but overall he was the mastermind of the dynamic. He wished he wasn’t. Even though they’d been together for a long time, Ryan still didn’t feel comfortable being in a 24/7 relationship. They both fantasized, sure, but he never knew what little things could upset Brendon. They were getting close, though. Brendon would let Ryan know when he wanted to go under, and Ryan was always happy to please his boy.

“Fuck baby, I’m sorry. Thank you for safewording. Your comfort matters just as much as mine, remember?” Brendon said as he carded a finger through Ryan’s hair. He was still breathing heavy and sweaty, but he had to remember to take care of Ryan. Ryan’s the dom, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t deserve aftercare.

“I know. I know, thank you. You did really good for me. So good. You’re sore, huh? Do you need anything? Water? I can give you a bath?” Brendon just shook his head. He knew how much Ryan liked to take care of him, but it was clear that HE was the one that needed the reassurance.

“Water sounds good, how about we just cuddle? Ry, baby, you did good too. Okay? You’re a really good dom. The best I could dream of. You know that, right?” Brendon cooed, gently pressing a kiss into Ryan’s lips. He knew how insecure Ryan got about him not being good enough. “Safewording doesn’t make you any less of a dominant.” 

Ryan nodded, sniffling a bit as he laid back against the mattress, pulling Brendon close to him. He’d clean him up later, he wanted to cuddle him now.

“Thank you, baby. I love you.” Ryan smiled, pressing a kiss into Brendon’s sweaty hair.

“Of course. I love you too.”


End file.
